Tsunami
prologue I was sitting on my deck as the sunset and the waves crashing far below when I saw a dragon fly around. "Hi!" I yelled to the hybrid who was now landing on my deck. "How did it go?" I said. "Fine," the hybrid replied. I found some guardians since I was a third fish, a third elementi (hominid creature of the elements) and a third robot I could pull up any data base for any creature. In this case, I brought the data base for guardians. "I know," the hybrid said "Anyways-" the hybrid said, "Here is your fair share of the loot." She handed me a bunch of fish and prismarine shards. "Thanks," I said, and the dragon jumped off. chapter 1: a lunar day I woke up to a rattling sound and realised a torch got knocked to the ground. I ran to the deck "Oh no OH NO''' OH NO!'''" I touched a little button near my ear and it extended into a mouth piece. The alarm rang. "Please stay inside!" I was on my deck. Through my head phones, I heard a wave splash up against the mountain chipping away at the supports then I saw mountain house 2 or Ender_Wyrm's house the house of the hybrid before the supports were almost all the way gone. "Ender!" I yelled. When the last bit of the supports broke, the house tipped sideways breaking the floor on the mountain. As an elementi I could change form: in this case, I changed into origin form - a deer which has 2 horns which point backward. I charged in to see Ender on what was the wall and now the floor. I changed back to normal. "A little help would be much appreciated?" Ender said. "Okay," I said, grabbing wood from a chest and crafting it into sticks then into ladders. I threw them down as a wave crashed at the tilted house. The hybrid put the ladder down and started climbing up as a wave broke where she was standing. "Thank you!" A guardian flopped up from the waves and started beaming me. "Ahh!" I said, searching for my sword. When I got it, I slashed the guardian and grabbed the loot as the waves started climbing up the mountain. We bumped into an anthropomorphic rabbit. "Ah!" I said, tripping on some stairs - Ender just kept going. The anthropomorphic rabbit was my friend, Haley. "Come on, we need to go." Haley was surprised how firm I sounded. I kept going. Once we got to my house, Ender had some ideas on how this could have happened. "I think it was the elder guardians," Ender exclaimed. "You mean those..." I got the database of them. Ender read it. "Wait..." Ender said, confused. "What?" Haley and I said in unison. "If elder guardians are confining guardians, how did the guardian over there get here?" "Maybe..." I said. I looked up at the sun. I saw a faint imprint of the moon but it was HUGE! "A LUNAR MOON!" I said, terrified. "It happens every year, but the the moon controls waves, right?" The waves roared... chapter 2: a stopping move There was an ominous silence. "As I know, yes," said Haley. Ender nodded. "But even with a huge moon, I don't think it will create a wave that tall." Haley pointed to a wave that barely skimmed my house. "So the top of the mountain?" I asked. "Yes," Ender said "How will we get there?" Ender asked. "Ender, you have your personalized elytra. I have flight form. and... " We both looked at the rabbit. "Here," Ender said, handing Haley an elytra and some rockets. "Thanks," said Haley. I changed form. "3, 2, 1, go!" We all jumped off. My flight form is a 4-winged, sharp-clawed, creature. It's about 2-2-2 blocks and gray and diamond blue. Haley and Ender got there first because my form swings more rapidly and they soared. When I got there, the waves were practically cleaning out my house. When I peaked over, I saw my bed fall into the pile of planks from Ender's house.